freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Milla Basset
Milla Basset is a young, but playful orphan Hound who pocesses the power of Alchemy. She befriends Lilac and Carol after meeting them near the Ancient Temple, and together, they protect the world of Avalice from threats such as Lord Brevon or Merga. Personality Milla has the personality and instincts of the average canine, as shown throughout the game, such as barking, digging holes in the ground, wagging her tail when she's happy or excited, running on all fours, being a loyal companion, Having keen senses of hearing and smell and having the instinct to protect and rescue those in need. Milla seems to have a playful imagination, as she was friends with a tree stump while she was living alone in the woods. She is somewhat shy when she socializes with new people, but when she makes new friends, she immediately makes a special bond with them and will do anything to help them out. Milla is kind-hearted and generous, always trying to be nice and cheerful. However, whenever she's never seen somebody apart of her life for really long time (her Parents for example), She begins to feel stressed and will always try to see them again, no matter what. Being a peacemaker, Milla hates violence and anger, as shown when she started crying while watching Lilac and Carol argue with each other at Jade Creek, and again when she stopped Carol and Spade from continuing their fight at the Scarves' Hideout. As shown throughout the game, Milla is a kind and playful young pup who is a good friend to others, always thinking of ways to help them out. Relationships Lilac: Milla first saw Lilac chasing a Shang Mu Truck, and follows her with the intention of meeting a Dragon.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Mr. Stumpy) Upon meeting her, Milla asked if she could touch her Ponytails.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Meet Milla) Lilac was a bit weirded out by her mannerisms, but she quickly accepted the young Hound as a friend, eventually becoming a Big-Sister figure to her. After her mutation, Milla apologized to Lilac, who immediately tried to comfort her when she started crying.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Ending Carol: Milla saved Carol's life after she was trapped in a collapsing cave.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Relic Maze (Cave Collapse) Afterwards, the Wildcat pounced at Milla when she was hiding behind a bush, following her and Lilac. Carol was grossed out when Lilac let Milla touch her hair, and also seemed uncomfortable when Lilac invited Milla to stay with them. The following morning, Milla scared Carol out of bed with a playful puppy bark. Eventually, Carol became more comfortable around Milla, stating she would tell her about her past if she was a good Dog. Later, she apologized to Carol and Lilac for being mutated and attacking them earlier. Mr. Stumpy: Mr. Stumpy may have been the closest thing Milla had to a best friend before meeting Lilac and Carol. Despite being alone in the woods, Milla always had Stumpy to play with and to keep her company. She always found it funny when Stumpy never says anything. Milla's Parents: Milla's Parents were only mentioned a few times during the events of Freedom Planet, as they didn't make a physical appearance. Although she never knew her Parents because she was living alone in the woods for a really long time, Milla was determined to find them, as shown when she was making a "Super Feather Potion" with Mr. Stumpy. On Zao's Airship, Milla saw a shooting star made a wish to really see her Parents again. Carol stated it was a good thing to wish for, while Lilac showed concern, knowing that Milla really misses her Parents.Freedom Planet in-game cutscene - Zao's Airship Attributes Milla's main attack is a psychic shield that she can aim in six directions (It can't be aimed straight up or down). The shield reflects most enemy projectiles, and when released, fires a short-range energy burst for minor damage. She can also summon and throw Phantom Blocks that explode on contact. Likewise, she can pick up and throw certain items like crates, Crystal Clusters, Health Flowers, Treasure Chests and even Bombs. If Milla summons a block and then attempts to use her shield, the block will transform into a Super Shield. Releasing the shield launches a powerful wave of energy in front of her that pushes her backward and deals heavy damage to foes. If used correctly, the recoil from this attack can give her a slight boost in speed and/or height. Mobility-wise, Milla can briefly float upwards, allowing her to reach high ledges or cross wide gaps. She can also recover her Life by digging into dirt or grass. In certain spots, digging reveals hidden items or secret tunnels. Milla's weaknesses are her small Life bar, slow attacks, and difficulty picking up speed. All of her attacks except her basic shield stab require time to charge up, and getting hit during this process can disrupt them. She only has four Health Petals (as opposed to the seven that the other characters have), making her susceptible to Stunlocking. She has an overall steeper learning curve compared to the other characters and will require patience to master properly. In the Schmup Stage, she'll take control of a Shang Mu Tank, and additionally, she can operative a Mini-Boss named Sparky in Battle Glacier. Powers and Abilities * Enhanced Strength: '''Despite her young age, Milla is strong enough to carry certain items such as crates, Treasure Chests, etc. * '''Enhanced Endurance: '''Milla has a surprisingly strong Endurance, especially for a pup her age, though it's not as strong as her as Lilac or Carol's Endurance. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Surprisingly, Milla is able to take a hit from certain attacks, including shots from Brevon's Power Suit, though she isn't as durable as her friends. * '''Enhanced Smell: '''Milla has a strong sense of smell, enabling her to smell things from a distance. This is shown when she found General Gong, by picking up his scent. * '''Enhanced Hearing: '''Milla has a strong sense of hearing, likely due to her large ears. She can hear some things that some people can't normally hear. Abilities * '''Martial Arts: After the events of Freedom Planet, Milla had begun training to fight hand-to-hand using the crane stance. She is now able to punch and kick enemies alongside her regular attacks. * Levitation: '''Milla is able to float in the air for a brief period, allowing her to reach certain places some people can't normally reach. * '''Survival Intuition: '''Since she's lived alone in the woods for most of her life, Milla has likely developed survival skills, being able to take care of herself before she met Lilac & Carol, who took her in from the wilderness. * '''Alchemy: '''Milla has the power of Alchemy, the medieval forerunner of chemistry, which serves as the basis of her combat abilities. ** '''Enhanced Crafting: '''Using the power of Alchemy, Milla can craft Phantom Blocks for her to use in combat, whether it's Mini-Blocks or a Phantom Block Burst. ** '''Potion Creation: '''Milla has developed a strong interest in Chemistry, which she uses to brew up special potion she can use to aid her friends on their adventures. * '''Psychic Constructs: '''Milla can generate a Reflection Shield for defense by deflecting enemy fire. She can also convert the Shield into an energy burst for close range combat and for firing Mini-Blocks for long range attacks. * '''Chi Sense: '''Milla has the ability to sense Chi, the life energy generated by all living things. ** '''Power Detection: '''Milla is able to use her Chi Sense to detect the power of something or someone that is close by, knowing how strong that person or thing is. Move List New Moves In Freedom Planet 2, Milla, will have some new moves and abilities at her disposal. She has been given the most improvements out of the other playable characters in the game. Milla is the Explorer-Type Character. * '''Crane Combo: '''Milla has been trained in Hand-to-Hand combat by the Magister's people. She can now use the Crane stance to punch and kick enemies. * '''Mini-Block: Milla can now fire Mini-Blocks, which are formed from normal-sized Phantom Blocks. She can use her Shield Burst as a means of firing Mini-Blocks, shooting up to 10 at a time, increasing her shot range. * Spiral Attack: Milla can now use her Alchemy Powers to generate a Buzzsaw, which she can use as a short-range aerial attack. * Guarding: 'Just like other playable characters, Milla can now guard against certain enemy attack. This is required to summon a Phantom Block. Updated Moves Along with her new moves in Freedom Planet 2, Milla has also improved some of her current moves, enabling her to use them in ways she normally couldn't. * '''Shield Burst: '''Milla's Shield Burst is now a rapid attack, and can now be aimed in all eight directions, including up and down. She can even jump while having a Shield up. * '''Phantom Block: '''Milla no longer carries or throws Phantom Blocks in FP2. Instead, they now float around her like a barrier. If she has a Guardian Orb with her, they will carry the Phantom Blocks until she uses them. Also, Milla can instantly spawn a Phantom Block simply by guarding. * '''Super Shield Burst: '''This move is now called "'Phantom Block Burst", which can now be used immediately for attacking enemies or to boost mobility. Also, this move no longer requires combining a Shield Burst and a Phantom Block and can now be used separately, even while a Phanton Block is active. * Puppy Float: 'Milla now has an energy meter, which is required to use her Puppy Float. Unlike the other character's energy meters, Milla's energy meter measures her stamina, instantly refilling when she lands on the ground after using her Puppy Float. *'Health Petals: Milla now has five Health Petals, instead of four in FP. However, the "Max Life Up" Power-Up can increase her Petal Count by one, giving her six Health Petals. Boss Fight Milla's Mutant Form '''is the boss of Final Dreadnought (Round 3) in Lilac & Carol's story, but not her story & also the final boss of Torque's story. Just before the player character (Lilac, Carol or Torque) is about to remove the Kingdom Stone from the Dreadnought's power core, Brevon appears with Milla in his grasp, holding a knife to her throat, forcing the player character to remove the hacking device, causing the ship's power to be restored and the Stone being moved to another location. Brevon destroys the device, drops Milla and leaves the room, letting the player character to comfort the frightened, young Hound. Suddenly, Milla's eyes start to glow red, and she transforms into a mutant monster, beginning the Boss Fight with the player character being forced to fight their mutated friend. Attacks * '''Shield Burst: Milla walks to one side of the room and fires damaging shields from her tail that travels across the room. She will do this twice. * Phantom Block: Milla walks to one side of the room and fires Phantom Blocks from her tail across the room at random angles. She will do this twice. * Super Shield Burst: Milla will run around the middle of the room, firing Super Shield Bursts from her tail, that deals damage under and above the player. * '''Puppy Float: '''Whenever she takes damage, Milla will Puppy Float in the air and throw down Phantom Blocks. She will fire three rounds of at least four Phantom Blocks from her tail every time she floats in the air. When taking a certain amount of damage, Milla will drop a Health Petal. When close to being defeated, one of Milla's eyes will break (just like with Serpentine's mutant form). When defeated, Milla will turn back to normal, but falls into a death-like coma, resulting in Lilac and Carol to becomes enraged and goes after Brevon. At the end of the game, Milla wakes up from her coma, apologizes to her friends and starts crying. It's possible that Milla was aware of her surroundings while she was mutated, seeing and hearing everything, but not having any control of her body. Trivia * Milla is named after the word "mill", but her name is also a variant of the the name "Camilla". * Milla is a Hush Basset, a mixed breed of a Basset Hound and a Cocker Spaniel. This may confirm that one of her parents was a Basset Hound, and the other parent was a Cocker Spaniel. * Milla's Puppy Float ability is similar to Yoshi's Flutter Jump from the Super Mario Series. The difference is that her Puppy Float covers more vertical distance. * Unlike the other characters, Milla's energy bar is used to show the stamina left for her Puppy Float ability and get's filled when she touches the ground. * In Freedom Planet 2, Milla will be the only playable character with 5 health petals instead of 6. * In Time Attack while idling, Milla will say three lines: ** "What should I do?" ** "Is someone staring at me?" ** "Ummmmmmmmm . . . hehe." * In Freedom Planet 2, Milla idolizes when reviving: ** "I have to keep going"! ** "I don't go down that easy"! Gallery Milla Basset Sketch by Stephen DiDuro.png|Milla Basset Sketch by Stephen DiDuro MillaBasset.png|Milla as seen in Freedom Planet Tumblr o0oht8HaGg1rw701fo3 1280.png|Milla image by TysonTan Fp2 milla.png|Milla image from Freedom Planet 2 References Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Avalicians Category:Playable Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Final Dreadnought Bosses